The PromQuinn
by margotte
Summary: spoiler jusqu'a l'episode 17 de la saison . Inspiration selon le resume de l'episode 18 et les divers spoilers ... Quinn/puck : car je trouve que on les a a un peu trop oublie dans la fin de la saison 1 .. eNfin bref lisez !:D
1. Chapter 1

Quinn était dans les couloirs du lycée un panier à la main. Elle s'arrêta à la hauteur d'un petit groupe de personne. Elle sortit de son panier des badges et des bonbons  
>Quinn : samedi, votait Quinn Fabray comme Reine du bal.<br>Ils lui firent un grand sourire.  
>Elle avança ainsi jusqu'à un panneau d'affichage ou se trouvait devant Lauren Zizes. Elle prit dans son panier une affiche ou se trouvait une photo d'elle avec écrit dessus « votez Quinn Fabray ». Elle commença à afficher son affiche quand son regard fut attiré par l'affiche a cote d'elle.<br>Quinn : qu'es ce que. C'est quoi ca ?  
>En effet, se trouvait a cote de l'affiche de Quinn, une affiche de Lauren qui invitait à voter pour elle.<br>Lauren : hé oui la petite. La célèbre Lauren Zizes se présente contre toi. Et tu n'as aucune chance de gagner.  
>Quinn (en mode incompréhension) : quoi ?<br>Lauren : depuis que tu es tombe enceinte de Puckerman, que tu es dans le glee club et que tu n'es plus dans les cherioos tu n'es plus la reine du lycée. Tu sors avec le quater back mais moi j'ai mieux encore.  
>3 filles passèrent devant l'affiche.<br>1er filles : quelle modèle. Je veux voter pour elle.  
>Les 2 autres : moi aussi<br>Quinn leva les yeux au ciel et continua sa route. Devant elle se trouvait Puck.  
>Puck : bonjour jolie maman<br>Quinn exaspéré: salle de chant dans 10 min  
>Puck : pourquoi ?<br>Elle recommença a avancer, lui la suivait.  
>Puck : tu veux revoir le corps de rêve de puckerman ?<br>Quinn continua tout en ignorant Puck et ses remarques.

Artie, Brittany, Mike, Tina, Santana, Mercedes, Sam et Rachel se trouvait sur les marches de l'extérieur.  
>Brittany : tout a l'heure j'ai vu dans les couloirs j'ai vu un homme vert. Les martiens nous ont envahis<br>Tout le monde eux leur fameux de quand Brittany parle.  
>Rachel : vous venez tous samedi ?<br>Artie : tant que tu ne fais pas d'after alcoolise.  
>Ils sourirent à l'évocation de ce souvenir.<br>Rachel : l'an dernier je n'avais pas osez y aller. On était encore détestait de toute l'école, on préparait les régionales et j'étais avec Jessie st James.  
>Santana : en parlant de lui, il n'est plus dans vocal adrénaline non ?<br>Rachel : il a était pris dans une école à New-York. Ca me fait penser qu'il faut que l'on commence à trouver des chansons pour les nationales. Je vois biens sur les 7 chansons que nous devons faire, un duo avec Finn, une ballade chante par moi, même plusieurs je suis quand même votre …  
>Mercedes (la coupant) : je rêve la !<br>Elle regardait apparemment quelqu'un qui allait vers eux.  
>Artie : on est deux alors !<br>Tina : trois  
>Santana : quatre<br>Mike : cinq.  
>Brittany : neuf.<br>Rachel et Sam regardèrent Brittany étonné.  
>Sam : je crois que c'est six Brittany<br>Brittany : tu as six grandes bouches ?  
>Rachel regarda elle aussi dans la même direction que les autres mais eux une réaction plus rapides quand elle reconnu la personne qui s'avançait vers eux<br>Rachel : KURT !  
>Elle se précipita vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Mercedes lui emboitât le pas.<br>Mercedes : qu'est ce que tu fais la ?  
>Kurt : je venais juste voir mes amis.<br>Santana : si tu croise Karofsky appelle moi.  
>Il lui lança un sourire complice en se remémorant leur dernière entrevu.<br>Sam : ce n'est pas que je t'apprécie pas Kurt mais évite de te frotter à Karofsky. Je n'ai pas envie d'un œil bleu à 3 jours du bal de promo.  
>Kurt : ne t'inquiète pas Sam, je ne compte pas lui montrer que je suis la !<br>Mercedes ; tu ne dis toujours pas ce que tu fais la.  
>Brittany : il faisait parti des martiens lui !<br>Brittany montrait Kurt qi était habille dans des tons verts.  
>Kurt : JE SUIS DE RETOUR A MCKINLEY !<br>Un léger blanc suivit la déclaration de Kurt jusqu'à ce qu'une explosion de joie se fasse entendre et que les membres du glee club le prenne dans leur bras.  
>Finn était dans les vestiaires avec Karofsky. Il était chacun assis sur un banc et se lançait des regards assassins. Le coach Beiste rentra dans la pièce.<br>Karofsky : que se passe-t-il ? ca fait 10 min que je suis avec cette chanteuse. Je refuse d'être contamine.  
>Beiste ; tais toi ! J'ai quelque chose a vous annonce. L'an prochain sera votre dernière année à McKinley. Votre dernière chance de gagner une seconde fois le championnat. C'est pour cela que je ne tôlerais pas le moindre écart de conduite. Pas la moindre homophobie<br>Finn : madame, je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec moi.  
>Beiste : le principal figgins vient de me convouer pour m'annoncer le retour de Kurt Hummel au lycée. Je sais que c'est ton frère et j'espère que tu veilleras sur lui. Quand à toi, si tu y touche, ou si j'apprends que tu y touche, je te virerais de …<br>Beiste fut coupe par Sue qui rentra dans la pièce.  
>Sur : vous avez parlez du retour de Porcelaine ? Toi la brute tu y touche et je t'envoie en camp d'été avec mes cherioos. Et tu seras notre cobaye ! Le dernier est partie en Europe…<p>

Quinn était dans la salle de chant assise sur une chaise. Puck rentra dans la salle avec sa démarche.  
>Puck : que se passe-t-il Fabray ?<br>Il prit une chaise la tourna et s'assit face a Quinn.  
>Quinn ; demande a ta petite amie de ne pas se présenter comme reine de promo.<br>Puck : de quoi parles-tu ?  
>Quinn : ta copine se présente face à moi pour l'élection de la reine du bal. Elle croit avoir une chance. Elle compte sur ta popularité pour gagner.<br>Puck Lauren se présente ?  
>Quinn : oui. Tu ne savais pas ?<br>Puck : non. On va dire que Lauren et moi ce n'est plus vraiment d'actualités.  
>Flash back :<br>Puck était adosse au cassier de Lauren quand celle-ci arrivait.  
>Lauren : que veut tu puckerman ?<br>Puck : je comptais t'inviter au bal de promo.  
>Lauren : désole. Mais j'ai trouve quelqu'un d'autre, de beaucoup mieux<br>Puck : quoi ?  
>Lauren : puckerman, toi et moi c'est finis. Tu en m'intéresse plus du tout.<br>Fin de flash-back  
>Quinn : essaye de lui parler s'il te plait.<br>Puck : question bête mais tu y vas avec Finn toi ?  
>Quinn : évidemment. Pourquoi tu poses cette question ?<br>Puck : ma mère a rencontre les pères de Rachel à la synagogue. Ces derniers lui ont dit qu'ils lui avaient acheté une magnifique robe pour le bal. J'ai pense que peut être elle voudra Finn.  
>Quinn : Finn ne me ferait pas ca ! Il ne sait que trop bien l'importance de ca pour moi. Surtout que j'en suis était prive l'an dernier.<br>Puck : en parlant de l'année dernière, ils ont donné à ma mère.  
>Ils furent couper de leur tète a tète par les autres membres du Glee Club qui arrivèrent.<br>Kurt : Quinn, Puck, quel bonheur de vous revoir.  
>Puck : qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?<br>Kurt ; je suis de retour a McKinley.  
>Will rentra dans la pièce à son tour.<br>Will : assoyez-vous. Tout le monde est la !  
>Rachel : il manque finn<br>Mercedes : monsieur on a une petite surprise.  
>Will se tourna vers ses élèves.<br>Will : ou est finn ?... Kurt ?  
>Kurt : je suis de retour à McKinley.<br>Will : que … comment ? Enfin bon retour.  
>Kurt : j'ai une demande monsieur, est ce que je peux réintégrer le glee club ?<br>Will : si personne n'y voit d'inconvénient je suis d'accord.  
>Rachel : évidemment que l'on te ré-accepte Kurt.<br>Finn rentra dans la pièce.  
>Finn : désole monsieur Schuster mais le coach Beiste me parlait.<br>Will : maintenant que vous êtes tous la, je vais vous montrez la chanson que j'ai choisi pour les nationales. Mais avant pour la préparer, je souhaiterais que chacun d'entre vous choisissiez une chanson qui exprimer vos sentiment actuelles.  
>Rachel le va la main.<br>Will : oui Rachel ?  
>Rachel : c'est quoi cette chanson que vous avez choisi ? Barbara ? Céline Dion ?<br>Will : patiente. Je vous vois tous demain avec vos chansons.  
>Ils sortirent tous de la salle. Kurt avait un air heureux d'être avec ses amis. Puck trainait pour ranger ses affaires.<br>Quinn : finn écoute moi ! Lauren zizes se présente, je pourrais bien perdre l'élection ! Tu sais a quelle point j'ai besoin de ca ! Tu étais la quand ma mère a raconte son bal de promo parfait. Je veux vivre ce rêve aussi. Je n'ai fait pas ce strackbooking, cache sous mon lit, juste parce que ca m'amusait mais parce que c'est mon rêve.  
>Finn : hum hum.<br>Puck les fixes.  
>Puck voix off : je sais à quoi vous penser. Finn est définitivement un idiot. Quinn lui indique exactement ce qu'il doit faire et lui il ne réagit pas. Il ne la mérite vraiment pas Quinn Fabray est quand même la seule fille que j'ai aimée et soin idiot de petit copain ne comprend même pas ses paroles. Oh mais attendez ! Et si je... qu'est ce qui se passe la ?<br>Puck avait suivis finn et finn qui se disputait. Ils sortirent dans les couloirs et chacun partit de son cote. Puck suivit Quinn. Un peu plus loin l'attendait Karofsky et deux autres membres de l'équipe de foot. Chacun avait un slashy à la main.  
>Karofsky : hé Fabray, samedi on ne votera pas pour les loosers.<br>Quinn leva la tète vers eux et se pris les trois shlashy dans la tète.  
>Les joueurs de l'équipe s'en allèrent sous le regard incompris de Quinn. Puck avait assiste, figes a la scène.<br>Il se précipita sur Quinn.  
>Puck : sa va ?<br>Quinn : a ton avis ?  
>Elle essuya son visage qui continué à dégouliner de soda.<br>Quinn : finn est distant, Lauren se présente contre moi, on recommence a me balancer des shlashy dessus, je dois trouver une chanson pour le glee club. Rachel est plus collante que jamais avec finn. Et il ne dit rien à croire que ca lui plait. Qu'elle lui plait encore malgré tout ce qui c'est passait. Et le pire dans tous ca, Noah, c'est …  
>Puck : c'est ?<br>Quinn : ca pique !  
>Puck : viens te nettoyer le visage.<br>Il commença à l'attraper par le bras pour l'amener.  
>Quinn : lâche moi !<br>Elle se détacha de Puck et. Elle partit en courant laissant un Puck désappointe. Rachel ferma la porte de son casier  
>Puck : Berry ! Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Tu as tout entendu.<br>Rachel : tu compte faire la même chose à finn une troisième fois ?  
>Puck : si jamais ca arrive, je m'arrangerai pour que tu ne sois pas loin. Bonne réponse ?<br>Rachel : tu as eu la lettre ?  
>Puck : oui. Merci au fait pour ca.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Le glee club était assis dans la salle de répétition à attendre Will.  
>Mercedes : Kurt, tu vas au bal demain ?<br>Kurt : je pense. On y va en ensemble ?

Ils se regardèrent puis regardèrent Rachel  
>Mercedes : avec plaisir M. Hummel. Rachel ?<br>Rachel : oui ?  
>Kurt : ca t'intéresse ?<br>Rachel : pourquoi pas. Sam ?  
>Sam : si vous voulez.<br>Rachel : ce n'est pas parce que l'on est les célibataires du glee clubs, ou que nos petit copain ne peuvent rentrer (elle regarda Kurt), que nous n'allons pas passer un super bal de promo.  
>Will rentra dans la pièce.<br>Will : bonjour tout le monde. Alors qui commence ?  
>Rachel se leva spontanément.<br>Rachel : alors j'ai choisi une chanson juste magnifique. Mais je pense qu'elle n'est chantable que par des grandes voix. Cette chanson exprime totalement mes sentiments sur …  
>Quinn (en la coupant) : et les autres ?<br>Will : que se passe-t-il Quinn ?  
>Quinn : elle veut toujours TOUT. D'autres avaient peut être envie de commencer et n'avait pas forcement envie d'entendre Rachel Berry expose sa peine de cœur, dire a mon petit ami, ô combien elle regrette. Ô combien elle est désole de l'avoir trompe, avec Puck qui est plus.<br>Rachel : personne n'a réagit Quinn personne a part moi  
>Quinn : tu te prends pour une diva, Rachel ! Tout le monde le dit dans ton dos. Tu ne laisse personne avoir une chance.<p>

Rachel : je préfère être une diva qu'une garce.

Quinn : Moi au moins je suis un vrai garce. Toi tu n'es qu'un pseudo diva.  
>Rachel : personne a part ne sais proposer pour chanter Quinn a part moi<br>Quinn : tu te trompe.  
>Rachel : toi, peut être ? Tu es tellement occupe par ta quête de reine des abeilles que tu ne vois même pas ce qui est devant toi.<p>

Will eu un regard quelque peu affole en voyant Quinn se préparant à répondre à Rachel

Will : tu as prépare quelque chose Quinn ?  
>Quinn : oui<br>Will : vas y. (Rachel ouvrit la bouche en signe de désapprobation) tu chanteras âpres Rachel.  
>Quinn se plaça au centre de la pièce<br>Quinn : Mercedes, Santana vous voulez bien m'accompagner ?  
>Les deux filles se levèrent.<br>Quinn lança la musique. Elle fixa Puck des les premières paroles

_I use to call you my angel  
>Said I was sent straight down from heaven<br>I'd hold you close in my arms_

_I loved the way you felt so strong  
>I never wanted you to leave<br>I wanted you to stay here holding me_

_Choeur_

Quinn commença à avoir des larmes aux yeux. Elle continuait à fixer Puck. Finn avait lui remarquait qu'elle fixait Puck et n'en avait pas l'air heureux !

_I miss you  
>I miss your smile<br>And I still shed a tear  
>Every once in a while<br>And even though it's different now  
>You're still here somehow<br>My heart won't let you go  
>And I need you to know<br>I miss you  
>Sha-la-la-la-la<br>I miss you_

_Puck etait pertube par les paroles et par le regard que lui lancait quinn ._

_You used to call me your dreamer  
>And now I'm living out my dream<br>Oh how I wish you could see  
>Everything that's happening for me<br>I'm thinking back on the past  
>It's true that time is flying by too fast<em>

_Choeur_

_I know you're in a better place, yeah  
>But I wish that I could see your face, oh<br>I know you're where you need to be  
>Even though it's not here with me<em>

Choeur

Quinn finit sa chanson ... Des larmes coulait le long de ses joues . Tout le monde etait comme mués âpres la chanson.  
>Lauren : et en plus tu chante du miley Cyrus ... Tu n'a plus la moindre chance d'être élue des que ca se saura !<br>Lauren Zizes eu droit à un regard mortel de Puck et Santana et des regards noirs de la part des autres.  
>Will : c'était très bien Quinn.<br>Elle alla se ré-assoir, elle n'arrivait pas a s'arrêter de pleurer.  
>Finn : ca va ?<br>Quinn: oui  
>Elle essaya de sèche ses larmes<br>will : tu veux y aller Rachel ?  
>Rachel : avec plaisir ! Alors cette chanson est vraiment magnifique ! Elle exprime vraiment mes sentiments ce manque ! Moi aussi j'ai un manque ... Le manque d'avoir grandit sans mère. Certes mes papas étaient super mais je sentais que j'avais une mère, une vrai mère, pas une de ses baby-sitter pour présence féminines. Qu'elle était quelque part. Qu'elle avait du m'aimait au moins pendant ces 9 mois ou noud n'étions qu'un. Puis un jour je l'ai revu. Ca a été a la fois ma plus belle période mais aussi ma plus horrible. Puis elle est repartie avec sa nouvelle fille, Beth. Aujourd'hui j'ai encore des nouvelles mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'une maman maintenant .watt a mo That Will last fore ver<br>_I __watt a mom to make it all better  
>I want a mom that will last forever<br>I want a mom who love me whatever_

_I want a mom to take my hand  
>and make me feel like a holiday<br>A mom to tuck me in at night  
>and chase the mosters away<br>I want a mom to read me stories  
>and sing a lullaby<br>And if I have a bad dream, to hold me when I cry_

_Oh, I want a mom that will last forever  
>I want a mom to make it all better<br>I want a mom that will last forever  
>I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever<em>

_And when she says to me that she'll always be there  
>To watch and protect me, I don't have to be scared<br>O, and when she says I Will always love you,  
>I want need to worry cause I'll know that it's true<em>

_I want a mom when I get lonely, to take the time to play  
>A mom who can be a friend and find a rainbow when it gray<br>I want a mom to read me stories and sing a lullaby  
>And if I find a bad dream, to hold me when I cry<em>

_I want a mom that will last forever  
>I want a mom to make it all better<br>I want a mom that will last forever  
>I want a mom who love me whatever,forever<em>

_I want a mom  
>I want a mom<br>I want a mom that lasts forever  
>I want a mom that lasts forever<br>I want a mom  
>I want a mom<br>I want a mom that lasts forever  
>I want a mom<br>I want a mom that lasts forever ..._

__Les paroles de Rachel avait fait augmente le débit des larmes de Quinn. Finn était comme fige et paniqué ...  
>Mercedes (doucement) : tu veux qu'on aille prendre l'air Quinn ?<br>Quinn : merci Mercedes mais c'est bon !  
>Lauren : elle pleure car elle sait qu'elle a perdu ! A moins que ca ne soit ca petite fille chérie d'amour qu'elle a abandonné<br>Quinn se leva et partit en courant ... Finn la suivit du regard mais eux l'ai perdu par la situation. En même tems Santana s'approcha de Lauren et commença à lever la main vers elle  
>Rachel : bravo Lauren ! On fait comment pour retrouver Quinn ?<p>

Santana s'approchait de plus en plus de Lauren quand Mike la saisit par derrière et essaya de l'éloigner. Elle se débattait pour retourner la voir  
>Santana : on ne touche pas a mes amis, zizes ! Encore moins en leur disant des vacheries qui blessent !<br>Lauren se leva et menaça de répliquer.  
>Brittany : faites l'amour pas la guerre.<br>Kurt : simple détails qui apparemment vous importe peu mais on ne devrait pas essayer de retrouver Quinn et essayer de la console ?  
>Will : si bonne idée Kurt. Qui veut y aller ?<br>Kurt : on se sépare non ? Plus efficace.  
>Finn : heu ... Moi je reste ici au cas où, elle revienne<br>Kurt haussa les sourcils mais ne dit rien !  
>Puck partit le premiers suivit des autre a part Rachel qui resta avec finn.<p>

Puck sortit et partis vers l'extérieur sans tenir compte de ce que lui disait ces camarades.  
>Mercedes : tu vas ou ?<br>Puck l'ignora et continua son chemin

Finn était avec Rachel dans la salle. Ils n'avaient pas bouges de leur place initiale.  
>Rachel : tu as ton costume pour demain ? Je suppose que Kurt t'a aidé.<br>Finn : oui ! Tu y vas avec qui ?  
>Rachel : Mercedes, Kurt et SAM. En amis finn : cool<br>Rachel : tu as prépare ton discours de roi de promo ?  
>Finn : heu.<br>Rachel : ceste facile tu dit que tu es reconnaissant qu'Ill est tous vote pour Toi puis tu parle de ton amour pour Quinn ...  
>Finn : je vais essayais<br>Rachel : vas y essaye de me dire ce que tu ressens  
>Finn : heu ... Ca te va si je les chante ?<br>Rachel : ceste partie !  
>So many people gonna say that they want you,<br>To try to get you thinking they really care,  
>But there's nothing like the warmth of the one who has put in the time and you know he's gonna be there,<br>Back your border when she knows someone crossed it,  
>Don't let nobody put you down, who you're with<br>Take the pain of protecting your name, from the crutch to the cane to the high wire

I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
>Fell for the woman just when I met her,<br>Took my sweet time when i was bitter,  
>Someone understands,<br>And she knows how to treat a fella right,  
>Give me that feeling every night,<br>Wants to make love when i wanna fight,  
>Now someone understand me,<br>I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with)  
>I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with)<p>

Out the many broken back doors and windows,  
>Through the valley of the love of the lost,<br>Is a hole that is cut through the souls falling down  
>from the thrones without needing any windows,<br>But you found inner peace for the moment,  
>The moment was over in time,<br>Then its gone the hit and run the dipless one has a short life

I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
>Fell for the woman just when i met her,<br>Took my sweet time when i was bitter,

Someone understands,  
>And she knows how to treat it better right,<br>Give me that feeling every night,  
>Wants to make love when i wanna fight,<br>Now someone understand me,  
>I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with)<br>I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with)

Gonna tell you what you do to think you practice what you preach,  
>Now i know there's nothing we can't reach,<br>'cause the heart can't erase once it finds a place to be warm and welcome,  
>To be held in shelter<p>

I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
>Fell for the woman just when I met her<br>Took my sweet time when I was bitter  
>Someone understands,<br>And she knows how to treat a fella right  
>Give me that feeling every night<br>Wants to make love when i wanna fight  
>Now someone understands me<br>I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with)(x3)  
>Who knows me better<br>Wants to make love when I wanna fight  
>Now someone understand me<p>

Ils finirent la chanson très proche l'un de l'autre. Ils ne bougèrent pas.  
>Rachel WOW !<br>Finn : je ne sais pas ...  
>Rachel : chut ! Ne gâche pas ce magnifique moment !<br>Rachel et finn se rapprochèrent progressivement jusqu'a s'embrasser.  
>Leur baiser dura quelque secondes jusqu'a ce que finn l'arrête.<br>Finn : je ne peux pas ... Je ne peux pas faire ca a Quinn  
>Rachel mais tu m'aimes<br>Finn : je l'aime aussi  
>Rachel et elle aime Puck !<br>Finn : quoi ?  
>Rachel : c'est évident ! Ils se rapprochent dernièrement ! Ill y a un an naissait Beth. Elle sera toujours le lien entre eux deux.<br>Finn : mais.

Rachel : chut !

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrasse 

Puck arriva dans un coin plus calme et plus vert du lycée.  
>Puck voix off : allez ou est tu Quinn ? Je sais que tu es la, tu viens toujours ici. Tu aime le calme et la cote nature de ce lieu.<br>Il entendit un sanglot venant de derrière un buisson. Il s'y dirigea. Il trouva Quinn assise sur un banc en train de pleurer. Il s'assit alors a l'autre extrémité du banc  
>Quinn (en essayant de cacher ses larmes) : qu'est ce... Que TU... Fais-la ?<br>Puck : le glee club te cherche et ta toujours eu une préférence pour ce lieu  
>Quinn : pourquoi tu es venue ?<br>Puck: Mercedes et Kurt s'inquiétait pour toi et je me doutais de la ou tu étais.  
>Quinn : ou est finn ?<br>Puck : ton roi de promo est avec son ex en salle chant. Elle doit surement lui proposer un duo ou lui chanter une composition.  
>Quinn lui lança un regard dédaigneux<br>Puck : et ca doit parler de ca haine pour une jolie fille blonde. , qui sort avec un joueur de foot qui est un peut trop ... On va dire lent mais que malgré tout elle ne sait pas comment haire  
>Quinn sourit<br>Puck : quoi ?  
>Quinn : j'avais oublie la Noah qui se cache sous le puckerman.<br>Puck : tu ne ma pas vraiment adresse la parole depuis ...  
>Quinn : Sam voulait que ...<br>Puck : t'avait pas Sam cette été. Tu as rejeté chacun de mes appels, ta mère me disait de partir à chaque fois que je venais te voir.  
>Quinn : tu es venue ?<br>Puck : évidemment. Je pensais que c'était toi qui l'avait demande a ta mère  
>Quinn : non. Elle devait s'en vouloir et me protéger.<br>Puck : tout aurait été différent si j'avais été plus comme Finn, n'est ce pas ? Tu aurais surement gardé ta fille.  
>Quinn : Noah ...<br>Puck : Quinn ...  
>Quinn : elle me manque. Je l'ai vu 4h ... Je ne la verrais jamais grandir ...<br>Puck : moi aussi. Samedi ma mère ma donne quelque chose.  
>Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une lettre.<br>Quinn : qu'est ce que c'est ?  
>Puck : ma mère et les pères de Rachel fréquentent la même synagogue. Ils lui ont donne ca.<br>Il lui montra une photo d'une petite fille Blonde aux yeux verts.  
>Quinn : Beth ?<br>Puck : oui. Elle te ressemble énormément.  
>Quinn : elle a ton nez.<br>Puck : ils ont aussi donnée ca. Lis-le

Quinn prit la lettre que lui tendait Puck

Quinn : Quinn et Puck, j'espère que vous allez bien et que vos études ce passe bien félicitation pour les régionale. Quinn tu as très bien chante au selectionalles. J'espère aussi que vous vous êtes remis de votre fin d'année quelque peu mouvemente. Je suppose que la lecture de cette va vous faire remontez des souvenirs a la surface que vous pensiez avoir enfui. Mais je pense pour votre bien futur que vous devez avoir des nouvelles de Beth. Avec Rachel, j'ai toujours tout niez et vous avez bien vu l'n dernier cela a été quelque peu spécial. Beth entendra donc parler de ses parents biologiques. Mais je souhaite que vous aussi vous la voyiez grandir. J'ai toujours regrette de n'avoir qu'une photo de moi avec Rachel et de n'avoir jasais eu la moindre photo depuis.

Je vous écris cette lettre car Beth aura bientôt un an. Vous étiez encore trop fragile avant. Beth à bien grandit comme vous l'avez vu sur la photo. Elle est très agréable à vivre, très souriante. Je trouve qu'elle te ressemble Quinn. C'est un vrai …

Puck : ange tombe du ciel. Comme sa mère.

Quinn regarda intensément Puck avant de repartir dans sa lecture.

Quinn : ange tombe du ciel. Hier, elle a fait ses premiers pas toute seule. Votre bébé devient une petite fille.

Je pense aussi qu'elle a hérite de votre amour pour la musique. Elle commence déjà à chantonner. Je pourrais écrire des pages et des pages sur votre fille. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez d'avoir accepte que je l'adopte. Amicalement Shelby. Ps : j'espère que votre amour est toujours la car je vous ai bien entendu parlez a l'hôpital ce jour la.

Quinn rendu à Puck la lettre. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

Puck : sa va ? Je ne savais pas si je devais te la faire lire. Moi-même j'ai mis 2 jours à m'en remettre.

Quinn ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Celle-ci restait dans ses pensées et Puck la fixait.

Quinn : est ce que tu le pensais vraiment ce que tu m'as dit a l'hôpital ?


	3. Chapter 3

H**ey,**

**Me revoilà avec la fin de mon fic. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour le temps d'attente mais j'ai eu plusieurs raisons. 1/ j'avais écrit une suite que je m'apprêtais a posté mais en la relisant, je ne l'ai pas du tout aimé et j'ai donc tout repris a 0. 2/ on est le 25 mai et dans 3 semaines, mes épreuves de BAC commence. J'ai déjà eu mon option cette semaine et c'est du boulot ! 3/ j'ai eu un « problème » avec un « ami » mais qui m'a inspirée pour cette suite**

**Enfin bref je raconte ma vie là … Je tiens a tous vous remercier pour votre soutien et vos visites.**

**J'ai un nouveau fic en projet mais elle ne devrait pas voir le jour avant la fin du bac (le 22 juin)…**

**Margaux**

**BONNE LECTURE.**

Rachel et finn était dans la salle de répétition. Ils étaient toujours entrain se s'embrasser jusqu'a ce que ...  
>Voix : hum !<br>Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre gênée Sam rentra dans la salle de chant  
>Sam : heu ... Désolé ... Je ... Heu ... Voulais juste savoir si vous aviez retrouvé Quinn mais apparemment non !<br>Sam commença à faire demi-tour pour sortir quand Finn l'interpella.  
>Finn : tu ne dis rien à Quinn !<br>Finn avait dit cela d'un ton quelque peu menaçant.  
>Finn : ce n'était qu'une erreur<br>Rachel baissa les yeux face aux paroles et au ton de Finn.  
>Fin : ce n'est pas de ma faute ! J'aime Quinn et elle le sait. J'ai oublie Rachel. Elle le sait et elle me croit ! Jamais je ne la tromperais ! Je ne trompe pas les gens que j'aime vraiment, alors tu ne dis rien, Evans<br>Rachel avait baisse les yeux pendant les paroles de finn. Sam quant a lui avait l'ai quelque peu gènes.  
>Sam : Quinn a le droit de savoir !<br>Finn : à part toi, personne n'est au courant ! Elle ne te croira pas ! Ni Rachel ni moi ne lui diront ! Rachel est peut être une contrôleuse mais elle ne prendra pas le risque d'être attaque par Quinn Fabray.  
>Rachel restait sans voix face au parole de Finn<br>Sam : finn ...  
>Finn (en le coupant: de tout façon je n'aime, n'ai aime et n'aimerai que Quinn. Personne d'autre !<br>Rachel se leva et partit en courant.  
>Sam : bravo ! Je ne dirai a Quinn ... Du moins pas avant lundi .elle a le droit de vivre son rêve ! Tu ne mérite ni Rachel, ni Quinn !<br>Finn se dirigea énerve vers Sam qui eu l'intelligence de recule et de partir.  
>Finn resta seul dans la salle de chant, énervé.<p>

Quinn ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Celle-ci restait dans ses pensées et Puck la fixait.  
>Quinn : est ce que tu le pensais vraiment ce que tu m'as dit a l'hôpital ?<br>Puck la regarda étonné par sa question.  
>Quinn : juste répond s'il te plait.<br>Puck fixait intensément Quinn avant de répondre dans un souffle le mot : "oui"  
>Quinn : merci.<br>Puck : tu sais très bien que si on avait pu, on avait eu la force, aujourd'hui on serait tout les deux ...  
>Quinn en lui mettant un doigt sur la bouche : chut ! Noah s'il te plait. Ne réécrivons pas la passé.<br>Ils s'interrompirent quelques instants, chacun plongées dans leur pensées.  
>Quinn : tu sais, moi aussi je t'aimais ...<br>Puck : tu es heureuse avec Finn ?  
>Quinn ne répondit pas et regarda ses pieds.<br>Puck : pourquoi tu es avec lui alors ?  
>Quinn : c'est mon premier amour<br>Puck : même avec Justin Bieber blond tu étais mieux !

Quinn : serait ce de la jalousie ?

Les larmes de Quinn laissaient peu à peu place à un sourire

Puck : pourquoi tu es toujours avec lui ? Tu ne l'aime même pas !

Quinn : Noah Puckerman ne t'avise pas de ruiner mon bal de promo demain.

Quinn lui avait dit cela sur un ton menaçant

Puck : Quinn, quoique je …

Quinn : tu arrêtes ca tout de suite Puckerman.

Quinn se leva et commença à partir. Puck se leva et la suivit. Dans les couloirs du lycée, Quinn courait. Elle passa devant Rachel, assise par terre devant son casier entrain de pleurer. Elle lui lança un regard dédaigneux avant de partir vers la sorti. Puck la suivit en essayant de la rattrapé. Il ralentit en voyant Rachel assise par terre. Elle pleurait à présent.

Puck : sa va ?

Rachel leva les yeux vers lui. Elle avait l'air desesesperé se stoppa.

Puck : qu'est ce qu'il se passe Rachel ?

Puck s'assit a cote d'elle et lui passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

Puck : raconte-moi tes problèmes Rachel Berry !

Rachel sourit et se serra contre lui

* * *

><p>Le gymnase de McKinley avait été ré-décorer pour l'occasion du bal de promo (cf. épisode 221) .au centre, un grand nombre de couples dansaient .Rachel et Quinn étaient sur des chaises. Quinn foudroyait Rachel du regard<p>

Quinn : pourquoi est ce que tu as voulu que ce soit les deux qui aille chercher à boire ?

Rachel : j'ai besoin de te parler.

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel.

Quinn : vas y parle, Rachel. Tu compte encore chanter une chanson d'amour avec mon copain ?

Rachel : non. Quinn, s'il te plait ne me frappe pas.

Quinn (menaçante) : qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

Rachel (quelques peu apeures) : hier … finn … finn et moi. On va dire … Bref... finn et …

Quinn : accouche Berry !

Rachel : finn et moi on c'est embrassé.

Quinn regarda Rachel surprise puis repris ses esprits.

Quinn (assez bas mais sur un ton menaçant) : tu as quoi ? C'est impossible. C'est TA faute

Rachel : je suis désole.

Quinn : tu vas payer Berry ! Tu ruines mon bal de promo mais je te jure que tu vie est finie.

Quinn laissa sur place une Rachel décontenancée. Puck, Sam et Mercedes arrivait vers Rachel.

Kurt : tu n'es pas avec Lauren ?

Puck : on est plus ensemble

Ils le regardèrent tous étonnée, mais il haussa des épaules

Mercedes : tout va bien, Rachel ?

Puck : elle a dit quoi ?

Rachel : elle ne me croit pas. Je me suis faite menacée, encore.

Sam : ou est finn ?

Rachel : avec Quinn.

Elle les montra entrain de danser.

Puck : elle est magnifique.

Puck regardait Quinn qui dansait avec finn.

Sam : donc elle ne te croit pas

Rachel : pas vraiment

Sam : moi elle me croira !

Sam commença à aller vers eux, Mais Puck le rattrapa.

Puck : hé ho M. intelligent, vous restez la !il ne faut pas ruiner la soirée de Quinn.

Sam commença à protester mais Puck lui lança un regard qui lui disait juste d'obéir

Finn dansait toujours avec Quinn, mais il n'arrêtait pas de fixer Rachel. Quinn le vit faire cela été le taper doucement sur le bras.

Quinn : Finn ! C'est moi ta copine pas elle.

Finn ne dit rien et se re-concentra sur Quinn. Du cote des autres membres du glee club, l'entente était de nouveau a la bonne humeur et a l'amitié, enfin presque

Puck : Mais putain, pourquoi elle est encore avec lui ?

Rachel : elle l'aime.

Sam rigola. Puck, Rachel et les autres le regardèrent étonnées de son comportement.

Puck : quoi ?

Sam : vous êtes naïfs. Pourtant vous connaissez Quinn depuis plus longtemps que moi, non ?

Rachel : elle ne me parlait pas, mais Puck …

Mercedes : je ne comprends ce que tu veux dire Sam.

Sam : vous connaissez tous, ici la vrai Quinn Fabray non ? La fille douce, intelligente, peu sure d'elle et je pourrais continuer. Mais vous connaissez tous son cote garce manipulatrice en quête de popularité au lycée aussi ? Certains mieux que d'autres (il regarda Rachel en disant cela)

Mercedes : on sait tous a quel point son passé lui fait peur.

Sam : et justement, quoi de mieux que d'être Reine de Promo. Elle veut briller au sommet. Et quoi de mieux que d'avoir comme roi son cavalier ? Et ne peut ton pas rêver mieux que le capitaine quater back qui a fait gagne le lycée ?

Rachel : attend si je te comprends bien, tu veux dire que Quinn n'a repris Finn que pour tout ca ? Que elle lâchera finn des qu'elle peut ?

Sam : je suis sorti avec elle pendant 6 mois, Rachel. Elle ma dit certaine chose.

Puck : je confirme vis-à-vis de Finn.

Kurt : en parlant de on demi frère, ils arrivent.

En effet Quinn et Finn se dirigeait vers eux. Quinn s'approcha de Sam.

Quinn : Mr Evans m'accorderiez vous cette danse que vous m'aviez promises ?

Sam : avec grand plaisir, Mlle Fabray.

Sam et Quinn s'éloignèrent pour aller danser. Un silence gênant s'installa entre les autres membres.

Finn : vous vous amusez bien ?

Quinn et Sam dansait ensemble en rigolant.

Sam : tu es très belle, Quinn.

Quinn : il faut dire que tu es particulièrement charmant toi aussi.

Ils se sourirent.

Sam : ton rêve se passe bien ?

Quinn : tout a été parfait a part le petit épisode Berry.

Sam : a ce propos …

Quinn : Sam, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle ta dit mais c'est faux. Elle veut juste que je rompe avec lui.

Sam : je l'ai ai vu Quinn.

Quinn regarda étonnée Sam.

Sam : hier, je te cherchais et je retournée en salle de chant voir si tu n'étais pas revenue. Et je les ai trouve. Âpres finn a été particulièrement méchant.

Quinn : ce …

Elle fut interrompue par le principale Figgins qui s'éclaircit la voix dans le micro.

Figgins : bonjour a tous. J'espère que tout se passe bien. Je vais maintenant procéder a l'élection de votre Reine te votre roi de promo. Je demanderai a tous les candidats de bien vouloir montait sur scène.

Sam souffla une bonne chance a Quinn et alla rejoindre les autres, finn était déjà parti.

Puck : alors ?

Sam : elle doute de lui

Figgins : chut, chut !

Sur scène se trouvait de chaque cote de Figgins les prétendants.

Figgins : vous avez été fort nombreux à voter cette année pour tous nos magnifiques candidats (Quinn observait finn qui fixait Rachel qui parlait avec Puck et Sam). Vos votes sont tres serrés. Sans plus tardes, je vais vous les annoncer.

Becky monta sur scène avec deux enveloppes. Figgins les prit .Quinn semblait de plus en plus nerveuse. Elle observait finn.

Figgins : merci. (Becky lui avait tendu les enveloppes) sans plus attendre la 23 eme reine du bal de Promo du lycée de McKinley à Lima est … (Quinn fusillait Finn du regard qui observait Rachel rire avec Puck et Sam) …. Votre reine élue à plus de 60% est. (Quinn semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes et Santana rayonnait) Quinn Fabray.

Quinn sourit, et Figgins lui mit son diadème. Finn l'avait observe mais était concentré sur Rachel. Quinn se mit a cote de Figgins en croisant ses doigts et regarda méchamment Finn.

Figgins : et votre Roi de Promo, élu à plus de 80% des voix… Finn Hudson.

La foule les applaudit. Quinn regarda finn tristement mais retrouva rapidement son sourire

Figgins : et maintenant la traditionnelle danse du roi et de la reine.

Figgins parti, Finn et Quinn était au centre de la piste de danse et une musique démarra.

Finn et Quinn dansait .Finn, cependant n'arrêtait pas de fixer Rachel.

Quinn (doucement) : tu fais quoi la ?

Finn : je danse avec toi.

Quinn : alors pourquoi tu LA regarde ?

Finn : je ne la regarde pas !

Quinn : est ce que c'est vrai ?

Finn : de quoi ?

Quinn : je ne suis pas bête, Finn.

Finn (un peu plus fort) : je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a raconté mais c'est faux.

Quinn : alors Sam et Rachel mentent ?

Rachel, Sam et Puck les fixèrent et tout droit acquiescèrent de la tète quand ils virent Quinn les observait. Une larme coula sur la joue de Quinn.

Quinn : tout est fini Finn ! Va la rejoindre ! JE savais que ca se finirait de cette manière la !

Finn : et…

Quinn : va-t'en.

Elle resta seule au centre de la piste cependant l'attention fut vite détourner par finn qui c'était dirigeait vers Rachel. A peine ne c'était elle approche de lui, elle le gifla.

Rachel (épouvante) : Finn ! Oh mon dieu ! Je suis désole.

Sam avait ricané face à la gifle de Rachel. Finn se tourna vers lui mais Quinn c'était rapproche d'eux.

Quinn : finn ! Calme-toi ! S'il te plait .tu en a assez fait je crois.

* * *

><p>Quinn était dans les toilette entrain de sécher ses larmes. Rachel rentra dans les toilettes.<p>

Rachel : sa va ?

Quinn : pourquoi tu l'a frappe ?

Rachel : il le méritait.

Quinn : pourtant tu voulais le récupérer.

Rachel : mais il n'était pas comme je le pensais.

Quinn enleva sa couronne et la tendit à Rachel.

Quinn : rapporte la a Figgins s'il te plait Mon bal de promo est fini ! Je rentre chez moi

Rachel eu l'air surprise.

Rachel : pourquoi ?

Quinn : je ne peux pas retrouver le bas !

Rachel : tu es Quinn Fabray ! Tu le peux.

Quinn sourit à Rachel.

Rachel : allez vient !

Elle lui tendit sa main

Les filles étaient de retour dans la salle. Des murmurent s'entendaient sur le passage de Quinn. Elles rejoignirent Puck, Sam, Mercedes et Kurt.

Quinn : Sam ? Merci.

Sam lui sourit.

Puck : sa va Fabray ?

Quinn : oui !

Mercedes : j'adore cette chanson !

Elle prit Kurt par la main et ils allèrent danser. Les quatre autres se regardèrent sans dire grand choses.

Puck : tu vois, ce n'est pas moi, ni Rachel qui avons gâchés ton bal de promo.

Quinn le fusilla du regard. Elle se tourna vers Rachel.

Quinn : merci !

Rachel de rien. Pour ?

Quinn : La lettre.

Rachel regarda étonnée Puck

Rachel : tu lui as fait lire.

Puck : c'est sa mère.

Quinn : est ce que ca te dérange de m'en parler quelques minutes ?

Rachel (étonnée) : pas de problèmes. Alors …

Puck regarda Quinn et Rachel entrain de parlait de Beth.

Puck (doucement) : hé, tu veux me rendre un service ?

Sam (normalement) : quoi ?

Puck (doucement) : chut ! Doucement. Est ce que tu peux inviter Rachel à danser, puis aller demandé au Dj de mettre … (il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille)

Sam : pour faire quoi ?

Puck : tu verras. Trudy Mouth tu emmènes Berry dansé et fait ce que je te dis !

Sam lui lança un regard exaspéré et alla vers les filles.

Sam : Rachel, on va danser ?

Rachel (surprise) : oui …

Ils partirent vers le DJ.

Puck : sa va ?

Quinn : a peu prés. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi je suis resté. Rachel m'a dit qu'il fallait que je reste et que la soirée a coté du groupe de musique

Puck : elle a raison. Quinn Fabray voulez dansez avec moi ?

Quinn : Puck …

Puck lui prit le bras et l'emmena. Quinn se laissa à peu prés faire.

Quinn : Puck, s'il te plait.

Puck la conduisait vers le centre de la scène. Le visage de Quinn blêmissait au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'en rapprochaient

Quinn : qu'est ce que tu fais Puck ?

Puck lui mit un doigt sur la bouche et vit un signe à Sam et Rachel.

Dj : Et maintenant, l'événement que tout le monde …

Quinn : qu'st ce que tu fais ?

Dj : la danse de La reine de Bal : Quinn … (il regarda Rachel qui lui disait) Fabray.

Le DJ lança une musique sous les yeux étonnée de Quinn. Malgré tout elle se laissa attraper par Puck qui commença à danser avec elle.

§Quinn : pourquoi ?

Puck : pour ne pas gâcher ton bal de promo

Quinn : je connais cette chanson.

Puck lui adressa un grand sourire

Beth, I hear you callin  
>but I can't come home right now<br>me and the boys are playin  
>and we just can't find the sound<br>just a few more hours

Puck : c'est la seule chanson ou je t'ai vue pleurer

Quinn lui sourit et se laissa porter par la musique  
>And Ill be right home to you<br>I think I hear them callin  
>Oh, Beth what can I do<br>Beth what can I do

You say you feel so empty  
>That our house just aint a home<br>And Im always somewhere else  
>And youre always there alone<p>

Just a few more hours  
>And Ill be right home to you<br>I think I hear them callin  
>Oh, Beth what can I do<br>Beth what can I do

Beth, I know youre lonely  
>And I hope youll be alright<br>cause me and the boys will be playin  
>All night<p>

Tout au long de la chanson, Quinn et Puck c'était rapproche. Lorsque la musique fini, …

Quinn (avec des larmes aux yeux): Merci !

Puck : tu pleure ?

Il approcha un doigt pour lui essuyer ses larmes.

Quinn : c'est la chanson. Elle …

Puck : je sais que tu l'aime.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire. Sam et Rachel arrivèrent vers eux.

Rachel : tu vois que tu as bien de ne pas partir !

Quinn : tu savais ?

Rachel (hésitante) : oui …

Contre toute attente et sous les yeux abasourdis des deux garçons, Quinn prit Rachel dans ses bras. Au bout de 30 secondes, Quinn la lâcha comme réalisant ce qu'elle faisait .Puis elle s'éloigna.

Puck : ne part pas Fabray !

Quinn : je vais juste boire Puckerman !

Elle repartir vers son but. Puck regarda Sam et Rachel et partit à la suite de Quinn.

Sam : je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'il se passait entre eux.

Rachel : je ne sais pas trop. Eux-mêmes ne le savent pas vraiment, je crois.

Ils rigolèrent et ils se mirent à danser ensemble.

Sam : tu en a fini avec Finn ?

Rachel : oui. Je peux trouver tellement mieux que lui.

Tout en disant cela, elle adressa un grand sourire a Sam qui rougit .Puis ils recommencèrent a danser.

Puck était avec Quinn au bar à boisson.

Quinn : tu me suis ? Tu as peur de me perdre ?

Puck : hé ! J'avais soif !

Quinn : ne t'inquiète pas ce soir, je ne fuis pas.

Puck : tu l'as déjà fait une fois ! Je ne te laisserais pas partir : pas cette fois ci.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, il prit la main de Quinn dans la sienne qui la laissa.

Quinn : j'espère bien.

Quinn s'approcha de lui et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

Puck : je n'ai droit qu'à ca ?

Quinn : tu as sauve mon bal de promo et puis tu es Noah Puckerman.

Puck : regarde-les.

Puck lui montra Sam et Rachel entrain de danser.

Puck : Fabray, je te promets que je ne te laisserais pas partir. ca a été ma plus grosse erreur ce jour la, il y a presque deux ans. Tu es a moi et je compte bien te garder aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi, moi, Noah Puckerman qui est tombé amoureux de toi ce fameux ou tu t'es enfuis. Je te jure que cette fois ce je ne déconnerais pas. Fabray, je te le promets …

Quinn (pleurant) : tu me le promets ?

Puck : oui.

Quinn lui déposa un chaste baiser sur le bouche et Puck resserra son emprise sur sa main comme pour montrer qu'il n'allait pas la lâcher.

Un peu plus loin, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Artie et Brittany étaient assis sur une table.

Mercedes : file moi mes mises ! J'ai gagné

Kurt : tu n'avais pas dit …

Tina : si Kurt, elle avait bien parié que ils seraient de nouveau ensemble avant la fin du bal.

Mike : si vous voulez faire vos paris, pariez sur Sam et Rachel.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Rachel et Sam qui dansait, la tète de Rachel était posé sur l'épaule de Sam.

Kurt : dans 1 mois, Quinn est de nouveau enceinte

Tina : 2 mois

Mercedes : 1 mois et demi

Artie : ce soir

Brittany : dans 15 jours.

Ils rigolèrent.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

**Voila, ma 1er fic est fini … *CHAMPAGNE+PLEURES***


End file.
